Notsotop of the Morning to You
by ArcReactor
Summary: Steve is sad and thinking about the past and how no one has ever asked how Steve copes with being in another century... Pepper finds him and tries to comfort him.


**Not-So-Top of the Morning to You**

Arc-Reactor Avengers One-shot

**A.N: **Steve's in a bad way… I realised that no one ever just talked to Steve about who he left behind when he became, as Stark so eloquently put it, a Capsicle during the War… So here is a little heart to heart with Pepper and Steve.

* * *

Clutching a cluster of flowers, Steve walks through the sea of head stones, willing himself not to let any tears spill. He doesn't like to cry; it's not a manly thing to do. But under the circumstances, it is understandable. He reaches the smooth marble stone with the first line that reads "_In loving memory of Peggy Carter". _He kneels in front of the grave, placing the flowers down gently.

He thinks back to the night where he was sitting in Stark's plane across from the woman. She had the most beautiful smile. He remembers the night vividly; the plane was hitting mild turbulence and Mr Stark asked Peggy out on a date to get some fondue. Steve was a little jealous of Stark. In the end, it turned out it's just cheese and bread, as Howard later explained. He smiled at how concerned Peggy had been as he was about to jump out of the plane to certain doom; her fiery red hair blowing in the wind. Steve really missed her.

"Happy birthday, Peggy." He whispers, "I still didn't get that dance."

* * *

Steve was sitting on one of the couches in Stark tower. Just sitting and thinking. He tried to think about anything but Peggy but his mind was a vast ocean of emotion with a flimsy row boat caught right in the middle of a storm.

Pepper walked by without Steve noticing her as he was too wrapped in his own thoughts. She saw right through his blank expression. "Steve?" Walking up to the super soldier, she questioned him in a soft voice. "Are you alright?"

"Yes. I'm fine ma'am." He replied absentmindedly, barely registering how close Pepper had gotten until she was sitting with her arm hugged around his shoulders.

"I'm serious, Steve. What's wrong?" Her voice was filled with concern.

"It's Peggy's birthday today. I was just thinking about her." Steve didn't flinch away from the show of affection.

Pepper was taken aback at the raw emotion in his voice. Steve continued after a moment, "You know, I never got to have that dance with her…" At that, Pepper's heart just went out to the Cap.

He was all alone in this world. Everyone he knew is dead. Everyone who he loved; worked with and saw on the streets was dead. He is a man out of time. "You know, I know how you feel." Pepper took a breath, "I haven't seen any of my family or friends in I don't care to remember how long. I gave them all up when I got this job. The only people close enough to call family are you guys; the Avengers."

Pepper turned to face Steve. "Steve, look at me, please." She placed a soft hand on his jaw so he was looking right into her eyes. "Stand up."

"Pardon, Miss Potts?" He asked as she stood up, gripping his hands to he would follow suit.

"Jarvis, if you please?"

_Certainly, Miss Potts. _The system replied, turning on some slow music.

"Come on, Steve. One dance won't hurt. For Peggy."

Steve sighed and gave in, "I don't want to stand on your toes though, ma'am."

"That's why it's a slow song."

He looked down at his feet, careful not to mess up. Slowly, Steve got the rhythm of the movement and directed his eyes to Pepper's face. She was actually very beautiful, Steve had never realised. Her red hair not as fiery as Peggy's but the way that it blew in the wind and bounced when she talked was exactly the same.

The more they danced, the more Steve saw how similar Pepper and Peggy are; especially in their mannerisms and personality. They were both born to lead. They fit well into positions of power and didn't let anyone step out of line. Steve was sure that if Pepper got angry and had access to a gun, she too would physically attempt to penetrate his shield.

Pepper caught Steve staring at her and he saw a slight blush creep up her cheeks.

Seeing Pepper blush made Steve smile a little. On a whim, he bowed his head down to look Pepper directly in the eyes. "You are one amazing woman." He stated. She flushed a deeper red and was about to open her mouth to reply but was cut off by Steve gently pressing his lips against hers.

It was a short kiss, but when Steve draw back, he was breathing heavily, "Oh, I really am sorry, ma'am. I just… It's… Sorry." He tried to come up with a good explanation but nothing sprung to mind. He was trying to draw away from Pepper's hold, but he didn't want to hurt her.

Getting up on tip-toes, her reply to Steve's stammering included another soft kiss, this one lasting longer and becoming more passionate. "It's fine. Really." Pepper breathed as she pulled out of the kiss.

"Steve? I am in need of your help!" Thor thundered as he galloped into the room. Upon seeing the two he slunk back to the doorway, "I shall just wait over here…"

As Pepper straightened her clothing up, she walked past Thor and hissed, "Speak nothing of this."

Steve just smiled slyly as Thor looked at him expectantly.

* * *

**A.N. **More notes, yay! I just want to say thank you for reading. This is my first Avengers fanfic I've written. I hope it isn't too OOC, otherwise I will be greatly disappointed in myself. Reviews are something I value greatly, and yeah, you should totally check out my other one-shots. I also have a fanfic I'm writing at the moment - it's Sherlock again - but I'll be posting the first chapter within the next few weeks depending on how busy I am with school and TAFE.


End file.
